Uzumaki Kaori
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: Hi! I'm Uzumaki Kaori, Naruto's older twin sister. This is my story from my own point of veiw. NOTE: i rewrote all da chapters cuz da new chapter in da manga skrewed me over, so ye.. & yes i know its fanfic but i still wanted to change it. so just read it
1. Ch1: Enter the Uzumaki Twins

**Uzumaki Kaori**

Ch1: Enter the Uzumaki Twins

"Your brother is the 9 tailed Kyuubi that attacked our village and killed so many people 12 years ago! Yet you still protect him with you pitiful life! You and him both might as well be demons!" Mizuki yelled at me.

Who am I? I'm Uzumaki Kaori, Naruto's older twin sister, though we don't look anything alike. I have long sandy blond hair (like Temari color), that I keep in a pony tail (not Ino long, more like Hinata long from shippuden). I'm tall, thin and a little paler than Naruto. The only thing I have in common with my brother is my eyes. We both have the same striking bright blue eyes.

Right now I'm distracting Mizuki-_sensei_ from catching my brother. He tricked my not-so-bright brother into stealing the Scroll of Sealing for him after Naruto failed the academy exams again. I failed too, but only on purpose in order to stay together with my brother. I saw Iruka-sensei heading where Naruto told me he would be in the note he left for me to find. I was going to follow him when I saw Mizuki running in the same direction with two Giant Shuriken strapped to his back. I decided that Iruka could take care of my brother for me and I would follow Mizuki.

When I heard Mizuki mumble that he was going to kill Naruto, I decided to act. Thus leaving me in the situation I am in now.

I henged a log to look like the Scroll of Sealing to get Mizuki to chase me, which is why he's yelling at me now to try and give him the scroll. Or give him a reason to kill me.

That fact that he suddenly attacked me and sent me into a tree proves it's the latter of the two. _"Shit. Even if he's a weak Chuunin, he's still a Chuunin. I'm not even a Genin yet."_ The force of the blow made me drop the henge.

"You think I'm an idiot?" I called to him, "I already figured that out years ago. But thanks for confirming it. You're pretty stupid for a Chuunin if you think this is going to work."

Unfortunately he disappeared, probably to go after Naruto. I quickly got up and followed.

"In other words, you are the 9 tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." I heard Mizuki say. I hid in the bushes. I needed to see what Iruka's reaction would be. "_Is he on our side... or just against Mizuki? It's pretty obvious from the kunai in his thigh that he's not with him, so that's good at least. After all, 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?"_

"Stop!" I heard Iruka yell.

"You've been deceived your whole life. Didn't you think it was weird how everyone hated you? The only reason people hate your sister is because she protects your demon hide!" Mizuki taunted. _"Oh Naruto …"_ I cried in my head. I could see his pain on his face.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" he yelled. His chakra became visible as it swirled around him. _"Naruto, no!"_ I wanted to go comfort him but it wasn't the right time. If we were both going to live I had to stay hidden.

"No one is ever going to recognize you. Even Iruka hates you." Mizuki taunted, again. _"No! Naruto's dream… that's low even for you! Oh this guy is dead. He's deader than a run over squirrel dead! I don't care if he is a Chuunin! I'll kick his ass to Suna and back!"_ I thought angrily.

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki yelled as he threw his giant shuriken at my brother. I started to move but then, thankfully, Iruka-sensei beat me to it.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka yelled, and I stopped. I listen to Iruka explain why he helped Naruto. As they were talking I moved to get a better position to strike Mizuki. But just as I was about to attack, Mizuki started to taunt Naruto and Iruka. I didn't really hear what he said, something about Iruka just wanting the scroll. Then Naruto suddenly ran off.

"_Naruto …"_ I thought and immediately ran after him, leaving our sensei's to 'talk'. It wasn't hard to find Naruto, I don't know why but I always know where he is. It's like we have a connection. Wither it's a twin thing or somethin else I'm not sure and right now I don't care. _"Naruto, wait for me."_ I thought. Then I could see him.

He was running like a wild pig through the forest. I immediately flipped over him, and he ran right at me. I wrapped my arms around him all though he kept trying to run and the force of him hitting me sent us flying back.

"Otooto, Naruto-oto calm down." I said in a comforting way and he stopped struggling.

"Kaori-onechan, didn't you hear what he said?! Even after learning the Kage Bushin no jutsu from the scroll I still can't… How can you not be upset?!" he yelled at me.

"I heard him, I heard him." I whispered still holding him. "Wait, you learned the Kage Bushin no Jutsu?! Awesome!" I laughed.

Suddenly he pulled away. "Y-you knew. You knew didn't you! That's the only way you could be taking this so lightly!" he accused me.

"I-I suspected that one of us might be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, but it was just a wild guess. There was no way I could be sure, and I guess I wanted to hope…" I tried to explain as I looked down then back up at him. Naruto's face changed from pain to sadness.

"So now what?! What do we do? How can we go back? Even if I go, you would still be… We can't change people's minds about us if the only reason they're mad is because we're alive!" Naruto started yelling, obviously confused and lost. So was I. Sure I had guessed that there was a possibility that one of us were Jinchuuriki, but I never thought about what we would do after we found out. "Leave or stay, help or hurt. There's few possibilities but at the same time so many choices." I mumbled.

"Uh-oh now you're speaking like that again. We must be in deep..." Naruto muttered with a little humor in his voice and I just shot him a playful glare.

"Do you still want to reach your goal and become Hokage? It's your dream." I asked him.

"How can I be Hokage when not even Iruka acknowledges me as a human? For all we know they're right and I am the demon." he muttered. For that I smacked him upside the head.

"First of all… HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Would a demon want to help his village and become the Hokage so he can be noticed by others and accepted?! Would a demon always be laughing and smiling and making others laugh as well? You're not anything like a demon!" I yelled at him appalled at his statement.

I could see he agreed so to lighten the mood I mumbled just loud enough to hear, "If you were a demon you'd be one of the dumbest one's I've ever met." For that he hit my arm but I laughed.

I motioned for him to follow me and headed back towards where Iruka and Mizuki were. We were going to settle this now.

"And we're not sure about Iruka. I think he believes in us, but since you're so unsure let's go find out." I whispered and we headed to where we could feel their chakra.

"What good is it in protecting the people who killed your parents?" we heard Mizuki yell. Naruto took the scroll off his back and clutched it in his hands. I started to go around the clearing to get a different angle in case we needed to attack.

"You're the idiot, those two are the same as me. Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that demon and his demon-loving sister wouldn't use its power." Mizuki sneered.

At that I had to keep myself from sneering myself at Mizuki. _"We would never. We may use the scroll, but if anything just to come back and prove to everyone how strong we are. I would never hurt an innocent person and neither would Naruto!"_

"You're right." Iruka said. If I had been drinking anything I would have spit it out in shock. I was about to march into that clearing and beat the shit out of both Mizuki and Iruka when Iruka continued, "IF Naruto was a demon and Kaori his evil twin, but those two are different. Kaori and Naruto are excellent students that I recognize. Naruto's hard working, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him. Kaori is as her name says, Strong, both physically and mentally. She is brighter than she lets people think. She'll do anything for her brother, and won't pretend to be something she's not. For this people fear her and refuse to notice her. They both know the pain of others. They are not demons. They are Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kaori of Konoha!"

"_Iruka-sensei..., arigato." _I thought almost in tears. I could only guess how Naruto was doing right now. He's always been very emotional.

"I know I said I'd kill you later but I take that back. Die now!" Mizuki yelled. _"No!"_ I looked across the clearing to see Naruto's eyes widen as he realized Iruka was going to die as well.

Suddenly Naruto wasn't there anymore but in front of Mizuki.

"_Go brother. Show them what you're made of."_ I thought as I watched my brother give Mizuki a death glare that would rival Sasuke's glare.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto said. I chuckled to myself as I watched Mizuki's face when Naruto did the Kage Bushin no jutsu.

"Way to go brother… You never seize to amaze me. You'll be a great Hokage some day." I whispered to the wind.

After Naruto took care of Mizuki I stood up, ready to reveal myself, but Iruka stopped me again.

"Naruto, come here for a minute. I want to give you something."

"_Now what? Iruka's smiling so it can't be bad. Can it? Should I stay hidden?"_ I thought to myself before crouching back down before Iruka saw me. My eyes widened when Iruka took of his head band.

"_No way… Naruto, you passed."_ I thought and smiled, but then my smile faltered as reality struck me. _"I'm happy for you, but now we won't be together. I didn't learn the Kage Bushin no jutsu… I didn't pass the test…" _I thought. Sure I failed on purpose and could have passed the test if I had wanted to, but I can't go back and say I'm ready I want a redo so I can pass with my brother.

I had to leave. I had to get away. _"I'm happy for you my brother, but you're leaving me behind…"_ I got up and ran. Naruto would be ok now. I had to sort some things out before I saw Naruto. Maybe if I was lucky Iruka would take Naruto out to ramen again and give me more time.

My hands instinctively went to the pentagram necklace around my neck, _"Gomen Naruto, just give me some time so I can be truly happy for you…"_


	2. Ch2: Congratulations, you pass!

**Uzumaki Kaori**

Ch2: Congratulations, You pass! 

My hands instinctively went to the pentagram necklace around my neck, _"Gomen Naruto, just give me some time so I can be truly happy for you…"_

I knew where I was going before I even thought about it. I ran to my spot. Out in the woods surrounding Konoha there's a small clearing with a rocky cliff. There is a waterfall that empties into a lake that has more boulders around it. I think there are underwater rivers to take the water out of the lake. The lake is surrounded by tall grass with flowers. The tall grass gradually gets shorter and the flowers disappear to make a good size clearing, perfect for training. It's my spot that not even Naruto knows about.

There are so many kinds of bugs and birds the come here too. I've even seen a few wild rabbits in the area. When ever I come here I feel so 'one with nature' as the saying goes. It's just so peaceful. I always come here to think or train. And boy did I need to think.

As soon as I arrived I jumped on the biggest boulder surrounding the lake. I sat down and started to meditate. I thought about all the things that had just happened and all my possible choices of action I could take. I also thought about the consequence of everything.

"So many choices, with such few plausible answers." I mumbled rubbing my temples. Man did I have a headache.

I opened my eyes eye's and watched the sun rise. I laid back on the rock with one hand behind my head. My other hand went to my elemental necklace again.

I've always had this necklace as long as I can remember. No one know how I got it and no one has ever tried to remove it, partly because there's no clasp to remove it. Honestly I never want to take it off. It's just like how I always know where Naruto is, I know not to take off the necklace.

It's a dark silver pentagram necklace with a circle around it and 6 stones, one at each point and one in the center, with words engraved in a circle in between the stones. The stone on the top point of the star is purple, and before it is the word 'Spiritus'. The stone at the right point is light yellow and before it, engraved in the dark silver, the word 'Aura' which means air. To the bottom right is a red stone and the word 'Caminus' which means fire. To the bottom left is a blue stone with the word 'Aqua' which means water. And finally at the left point is a green stone that has the word 'Humus' engraved before the stone. It means Earth. In the center of the pentagram is a silver white stone.

I don't know how I know what the words mean, since no one ever told me and they are written in a different language, but I never questioned it. Now I sat with my back against the cool damp rock watching the sun rise. I knew I had to get backs soon, but I didn't want to leave.

"There's only one thing I can do. Follow my heart and be happy for Naruto and try my hardest to pass the next exam at the academy. Naruto will be going on missions and training with his team now so I guess I'll just have to train alone…" I sighed.

Things were about to get complicated for me, but for Naruto things should only be getting better, so that should be a plus. Reluctantly a stood up and ran home. I wanted to be there when Naruto got there. Now that he passed he would have to go to school today to sign the forms and get his picture taken. Then go again the day after tomorrow to get assigned to his team. I have the next two days off though.

On my way home I went to the market. The stores were just opening. Ignoring the glares of the people already out on the streets and of the shop keepers, I entered a story and got some things that I would need for dinner. The owner of the store glared at me the entire time and gave me back the wrong amount of change but I was in to much of a hurry to argue with him. What was 200 yen when you're brother just became a ninja?

I ran home to the mall three room apartment we shared and shoved the bags under the kitchen sink. Then I went and sat on my bed and waited for him to come home. While I was waiting I noticed my clothes were dirty so I changed into another pair of my usual white sweatpants and black tank top with a low v neck. I also had black sleeves (like Ino's but loose at the ends so they fanned out over my palms. They also had a slit so I could have free use of my hands). I also had tight black leggings that came just past my knee under my white sweats (like what Sakura has under her red dress only black and longer).

When I was done changing I heard the door to the apartment open. I immediately ran out to see Naruto.

"Hey Kaori-onechan…" He greeted me nervously.

I smiled and ran up and hugged him. "Way to go! You kicked ass and got what you wanted Naruto! You're one step closer to your dream!" I said happily. I think the best part was that I wasn't faking or forcing myself to be happy like I thought I would be.

"You were listening! So you know that…" he trailed off and I broke the hug.

"No duh I know Mr. Ninja!" I smiled at him. Them my eyes widened. "Baka! You have to be at the school in 15 minutes to fill out you're forms and take you're picture to be a ninja! What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"B-but what about you? Why did you leave? I was about to call to you when you left. Iruka would have passed you too if…" he trailed off confused.

"First of all go get changed because you're a mess." I said as I went into the kitchen to make some instant ramen for him. It's all he eats… He obeyed me and went into his room. When the ramen was ready I put some toast into the toaster and went to his bedroom door. "Iruka wouldn't have passed me because I didn't do anything. I can't go back and say I want a redo on the test now after I failed 4 times." I said and suddenly his door open.

"You only failed to stay with me." Naruto said upset, "Maybe I should tell Iruka-sensei no…"

For that I smacked him upside the head. "BAKA! You just graduated! Be happy damn it! I'll be right behind you and graduate next exam. Don't you DARE be sad right now. You're a Genin!" I said smiling, then I gave him a challenging look and said darkly, "And you're going to stay one." I had to keep myself from laughing at his scared expression. I don't normally get mad, but when I do Naruto knows to watch out.

"Hai, Hai, but then no slacking off anymore. You better graduate the next exam." Naruto said hitting my arm.

I sighed playfully at that. I have an IQ of 192 but I've always purposely failed. As far as the school knows I'm only two IQ points above Naruto.

"Fine. Come on and eat! You have 10 minutes before you're late to fill out you're forms to be a ninja!" I said as I went and put his instant ramen on the table and poured him some milk. He didn't protest, but his smile was back. He ate quickly and then ran to school.

When he left I sighed and cleaned up the place a little. After everything was clean I pulled out the things I bought at the store. I'm going to surprise Naruto and make ramen from scratch. I set to work. The nice man at Ichiraku's gave me a beginner's recipe for home cooked ramen. I set to work.

After working for hours I noticed the sun was setting. Naruto should be home soon. I put the ramen on the table as well as table cloth. I wanted this to be semi-nice. I put two glasses of water on the table with two new sets of chopsticks. I could sense Naruto's chakra in the building.

Sure enough in two seconds the door to the apartment slammed open.

"Kaori, you'll never guess…W-what's this?" Naruto asked. I smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"I made home made ramen for you. I figured today was a good day to celebrate. Tomorrow is you're first official day of being a ninja. I would do this tomorrow but I plan on training all day tomorrow." I laughed.

"A-arigato." Naruto muttered, still in shock as he sat down. "Itadikimasu!"

"Itadikimasu. Is it good?" I asked as I dug into my own bowl.

"Hells yea!' Naruto said as he started wolfing it down. I laughed and we finished our meal. After Naruto ate 5 helpings, he stopped and told me about his day with a kid called Konohamaru. I laughed when he said he was rivals with the little kid.

Afterwards we went to bed, since we had pulled an all nighter the night before.

"Arigato Kaori, for everything. You're the only one who would be this understanding and happy in this situation." Naruto said as he went into his own room. I sighed and went into my own room. Sometimes I'm too nice for my own good.

I set my alarm for 5am and was asleep the second I hit the bed. The only thin on my mind was training tomorrow. I would be gone by the time Naruto got up, but that was normal on my training days. _"I can't fall more behind…"_ I thought as I let the darkness swallow me into another dreamless sleep.


	3. Ch3: Dreaming and Training

**Uzumaki Kaori**

Ch3: Dreaming & Training

I sprang up in my bed awake and immediately put my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming and my other went to my necklace instinctively. Tears suddenly started to fall down my face but I took me a minute to calm down enough to realize what they were. I was shaking so violently my already tear blurry vision was made shaky too. _"Breathe, breathe, calm down…"_

This happens almost every night. I'll wake up at 2:35am every night in a state of fear and panic. But when I try to think back to what I was dreaming about I can't remember anything. It's just blank, like I wasn't asleep at all. All I'm left with is the physical feeling of the heart stopping fear and panic.

It's scarier than people would think. Sure I don't remember what it was that made it that way, so it should be ok, right? But that's what actually scares me. I'm not one that scares easily. Not to sound tough or full of myself, but I'm not a silly little fangirl that's afraid of bugs or dirt, and I find the dark comforting. To think that there's something that can scare me like this, and me not knowing what it is.

I used to scream and Naruto used to come in and try to comfort me and stay up with me for the hour it usually takes me to calm down and fall back asleep, but he's one that needs his sleep so I try to keep myself from screaming. Another major difference between us twins. I can go for 3 days on four hours of sleep and the only side effect is that I have a headache. Naruto can't go one day without his full eight hours.

After I calmed down my body so I could think in complete sentences, I moved my still shaking hand from my mouth. It was bleeding. I had bitten through the skin on the top on my hand. I couldn't feel it. I was barely registering my shaking body. The only thing I could hear was my heart that was beating so wild and erratic at the moment. _"Concentrate. Calm down. Steady you're chakra and breathe, in and out. Calm you're nerves and slow you're heart rate back down to normal. Think of you're place. Think of the full moon. Think of the steady sound of the waterfall and the wind whipping through the trees. Think of the grass and rocks under you're feet or a steady flame burning into the night around you…"_

"Whoa!" I said as I snapped back to reality. My legs were crossed under me and both my hands were on my necklace. My heart rate was back to normal and my breathing was fine. I wasn't shaking anymore either.

"What the heck was that?" I whispered to myself. _"I've never gone into such a state of mind like that before. Sure I've meditated to try and calm myself down, but I've never gone into it subconsciously before like that! It was like I separated from my body. Like I was in another world. Like I was apart of the world."_ I thought to myself.

I looked over at my clock, 3:04am. _"Wow that's pretty good time! Normally it takes an hour for me to calm back down to this point."_ I thought as I lay back down in my bed. I looked back at my hand. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but there was blood on my hand. When I wiped it away my eyes widened. There wasn't a cut. No scratch or scar either. If it wasn't for the dried blood I would have never believed that I had had a cut. _"This is too weird. Oh-well I'm tired. I'll figure it out tomorrow…" _I thought trying to shrug it off before I became agitated again.

I closed my eyes and I started to let the darkness take me again, but this time I wasn't afraid like I normally am. I felt truly calm. Just as I lost complete consciousness, the image of a pair evil, silver demonic eyes flashed through my mind.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BE-BANG.

I hit my alarm clock to make it stop. I had actually woken up 5 minutes ago. _"Damn internal clock…"_ I'm normally a morning person but last night had me a little freaked. I hadn't woken up again anytime after the first time, which is a good thing, but also unusual for me. Usually I just wake up restless for no real reason a few times after waking up to _that_.

A little reluctantly I went through my usual routine and after taking a shower. I changed into my normal clothes and gathered my gear. I took a few morning granola bars, 5 water bottles, training & chakra scrolls, and some money and put them in my grey silver sports bag. Then I was off.

I arrived at my training field at 6am. I got back up on top of the rock I was on before and started to stretch as I watched the sun rise.

After physically stretching I went through the stuff they taught us at the academy. Transformation, henge, replication and other easy jutsu's like that. Then I went to target practice. I took out my kunai and shrunken and made a dart board in the bark on a few of the trees at the edge of the clearing. I have about 85 percent accuracy with targets so it was pretty easy.

By the time I had finished with all that boring stuff the sun was already climbing into the sky. _"Judging by the sun's directions it's probably around 7:30-8:00am"_ I thought.

Next was my Taijutsu. Girls and guys are pretty evenly matched at my age. But I know as we get older the guys will start to take leaps and bounds over us girls in physical strength and stamina. That's why I intend to start training hard right now from the start so I will be able to keep up in the future.

In the academy to pass the physical exam you have to do 80 pushups, 80 sit-ups, and run the mile under 7 minutes 30 seconds. Not to mention show your kicks and punches as well. So when I train alone I double that. I did 160 pushups and 160 sit-ups. Then I went and did 50 kicks on each leg and 100 punches while alternating hands. After that I did 3 minutes of cherry-pickers **(that's what we call 'em in gym class, THEY ARE HARD cuz they target you're abs)**.

By the time I was done it was about 11:30am. "I don't have time to go to the school track and run around so I'll just time myself and run around the woods for 40 minutes. Hopefully, that will equal to about 5 miles since I can run the mile in under 7 minutes…" I said out loud to myself.

I ended up running for an hour and got back around 12:30pm. I was sweating like a pig but I felt good. I collapsed next to my bag and drank some water, finishing off my 3rd one. I also ate the last two granola bars. _"I may have overdone the Taijutsu a bit today… oh well."_ I thought while smirking. I decided to go for a swim in the lake to cool off before going back to training. I stripped down to my black leggings and my black sports bra and dove in.

I swam around until around 2pm and then got out. I dried off the best I could and put my cloths back off before resuming training.

Today I wanted to try to test my chakra control. Sakura and I were always rivals during training in the academy. I have pretty chakra control, but not quite as perfect as Sakura. It was the one thing I allowed myself to be good at in front of the others in the academy. _"Boy will they be in surprise this year when I actually stop holding back"_ I snickered to myself, _"I did promise Naruto I would stop fooling around after all. And Uzumaki Kaori isn't one to go back on her word. That's the Uzumaki Twin's nindo (ninja way)."_

I took out one of my chakra scrolls and scanned over it again to refresh my memory. I wanted to try and teach myself to tree climb without my hands. I have seen other more advanced ninja walk up buildings and trees before so it shouldn't be too hard. The actual idea of it should be pretty simple.

I made the chakra building hand sign and concentrated. "_Channel my chakra to my feet and use it to connect to the tree. Then maintain that steady chakra flow and climb."_ I thought as I put down the scroll and approached one of the nearby trees from before.

I got more than half way up the tree before I pushed to much chakra and started to wobble. I quickly re-centered myself before I could be pushed off the tree. I kept practicing with it for a good 4-5 hours before I fell from the tree from exhaustion.

"Ok I guess I'm at my limit. Maybe if I hadn't pushed so hard on the Taijutsu I could have gone another hour…" I said out loud to no one but myself. "One last try. The whole point of this is to get stronger after all…"

My last try turned into another half our and then I called it quits before I took it too far. The sun was setting and I had to get home. It was probably almost 8 now. I wanted to know about Naruto's team.

"_The Baka is always trying to flirt with Sakura, and I wouldn't mind it if she wasn't a total 'head over heals Sasuke fangirl'. It's a shame too because she has so much potential to be a great ninja, but she's wasting it by stalking Sasuke instead of training…"_ I thought to myself.

"_If Naruto and Sakura were put on the same team he might not be able to focus and not work as hard… or he could work twice as hard in order to impress her… Ugg so many possibilities…"_ I thought and chuckled. "Guess that means I just have to get home to find out!" I laughed out loud and gathered my things. I took one last look around my field.

"You know I should probably come up with a name for this field. All the training fields in Konoha have names or numbers…" I mumbled to myself as I left.

Normally I run home but today I had really pushed myself with the tree climbing so I walked. No scratch that, more like trudged home. As I trudged through the village I ignored the usual glares and taunts. After so many years you learn to ignore people. My philosophy is _"__You don't know me so stopping talking shit and fuck off"._

When I got home I found Naruto already asleep, much to my disappointment.

"Damn. Now I have to wait until tomorrow to find out who's on his team. Oh well I was only going to do some light training tomorrow anyway. Unfortunately I start at the academy tomorrow so the only time I'll be able to practice will be a few hours after school and on days off." I said to myself quietly as to not wake my brother. _"I really should stop talking to myself out loud. People will question my sanity."_ I laughed as I fixed myself something to eat.

"_Tomorrow I'll just wait for Naruto before leaving for hell… I mean the academy."_ I thought as I got ready for bed. Since school started at 7:30am I set my alarm for 6am. "_I want to try and not have the entire class hate me this year. Even if they are a year younger than me, I'd be nice to have a few allies instead of just enemies. After all, two of them will end up being my teammates by this time next year." _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Oh & on a serious note does anyone know what that kind of dreaming is called? Because that's seriously what happens to me, like no lie. Everything from the not remembering to waking up shaking & crying at 2:35am to biting my hand until I broke the skin is true (only broke skin once).

**I never remember ANY of my dreams EVER but thankfully I only have to deal with the 'nightmares' like 3x every two weeks**

**So anyway review & if you have any info on the dreams please tell me & if u experience the same thins as me PLEASE review/PM me cuz it would be so cool to talk to someone. My parent don't believe me when I tell them I don't remember & they only other people who believe me are a few friends cuz of a sleepover.  
**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Ch4: Days at the Academy

**Uzumaki Kaori**

Ch4: Days at the Academy

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut. Let's just say I was a little confused. I'm normally a VERY light sleeper so the fact that was already up and out the door with out my knowing was strange.

"_Maybe I over did the training…"_ I mussed as I got out of bed. I greeted the usual soreness of my muscles that ever ninja is accustom to feeling after training all day. I started to go through my usual morning routine. I was so tired yesterday that I hadn't showered so the hot water in the morning helped relax my aching muscles a little. After getting dressed and eating I packed my usual things for school and walked out.

"First day of school… Great." I muttered as I walked to school. I got there and noticed a group of students playing on the fields. There was also a group of girls talking and I noticed as soon I walked by them they stopped talking. Then immediately started whispering and giggling as soon as I was 5ft away. _"Che, idiotic fangirls. Why is every class the same? Can't anyone try to be original? Let me guess, I'll turn this corner and over at the side of the building in the shadows will be at least 2 silent, emo people with a group of students whispering and looking at them. Some will be fangirls/fanboys trying to approach the 'unapproachable'." _

I turn the corner and guess what? I was right. 3 emo boys and one gothic girl in the shadows. Over in the field some kids were playing kickball, but the people in the dugouts where whispering and pointing at the emo people. There was another group of fangirls on the bleachers watching the show off jocks who were the only one's playing seriously. _"Trying to show off for the fangirls, no doubt."_ I thought mockingly. Kami I hated school cliques.

I decided to go to our tree. Mine and Naruto's tree that is. It's the one in the front of the academy, the one with the swing. Naruto usual sat on the swing while I sat at the bottom of the tree. This time, though I jumped onto one of the upper branches and sat there observing people. That's sort of my thing. I like to watch people and how they react and interact with their surroundings. A little creepy for some but it passes the time and it helps when dealing with said people in the future.

The first day was uneventful. Iruka talked, I completely ignored him and doodled. As I said, uneventful day. Other than a few fangirls pointing and whispering, no one noticed my existence. As soon as the final bell rang I dashed out if the school. _"Heh, the others will learn to follow me soon, if they don't want to get homework from Iruka as they leave class."_ I smirked as I ran to the schools training area. I was still extremely soar from yesterday so I just timed my mile and ran home. I was slower than before but that was expected after pushing so hard yesterday. _"Tomorrow I'll be back to normal and try walking up walls instead of trees."_ I thought as I got home.

Naruto still wasn't back yet but he should be soon. "He must be training hard. If it's like this everyday I'm going to fall behind him." I muttered out loud.

"HAHAHA that'll be the day!"

I jumped, and then laughed. "Naruto-oto, you Baka, you scared me! Why are you sneaking into your own home anyway?!" I laughed. I set up dinner while he showered.

"So…? Who's on your team?!!?!?" I asked when he didn't say anything as he sat down.

He smirked then frowned, "I got Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme on my team, and some old guy called Hatake Kakashi as our sensei." He said.

I looked at him, then laughed, "Fun…." I said smirking at him while laughing, "Kami Naruto you're going to end up dead, you know that?!" I laughed harder.

"Yea, yea. It shouldn't be too hard to beat that teme and win over Sakura-chan though! After all, how can she resist the next Hokage. Huh?" he said wagging his eyebrows. I just reached across the table and smacked him across the head and sighed.

"Ow! Geez ok, so how was school?" he shot back at me while rubbing his head.

"Same as ever, Iruka talked, I ignored him and doodled, I trained a little before coming home." I said as I took a bite of pork ramen.

"Heyy! I thought you promised to do well this time!" Naruto said between his slurps.

"Ha. You and I both know that I could skip everyday of class, take the exam, and my score will still be the highest in the class." I said, finishing my fourth bowl of ramen while Naruto was on his 6th. He just snickered. "So how was training with you're team?" I asked.

Naruto told me about the bell assignment he had to do today with his team. When he mentioned there were only 2 bells I knew it was more than just a physical test but I didn't say anything until he finished. Ok I lied, I laughed my ass off when he grumbled out that he had been tied to a post, but other than that I didn't say anything.

We finished dinner and cleaned up. It was around 9pm because we had spent so much time talking so we just went to bed.

* * *

That's how it was for weeks. I would go to school and be ignored & Naruto would go and train with his team and go on easy D-rank missions in the village. I trained on my days off and when ever I could before and/or after school.

* * *

"Sigh this is such a waste of time." I mumbled to myself. After weeks of lectures Iruka finally started to teach us the physical part of being a ninja. Right now we are in the middle of a physical test. See how many push ups and sit ups you can do.

"Well if you think you're so good then lets see you try!" said some random girl who was getting ready next to me. Everyone was stretching. I was just standing there. Iruka's idea of working out our class for the beginning is around 50 pushups and 50sit-ups. Not to sound cocky, but that IS my warm up when I train.

"What ever." I say to the girl and get ready to do push ups.

"Ok class, as a little competition, we'll start with 50 pushups, then you can continue doing sit-ups for as long as you can, but try to make 50. Ready? Go!" Iruka said.

I ended up doing 68 pushups before I realized I was supposed to stop, More than half the class was already doing sit-ups. Well actually it was most of the guys. I quickly started to do sit up. A few of the boys stopped at 50, but most kept going. One of the 'emo' kids of the class named Aburame Shin was next to me, he was still going.

I looked around again. All of the girls had started doing sit-ups but there were a few who didn't look like they would make 50.

After about 25minutes had passed since Iruka-sensei said 'go', Shin, me and this kid who kind of reminds me of Naruto in the personality department named Inuzuka Kamimasu (though everyone just calls him Kamu) were all who were left doing sit-ups. The boys were panting, and I had lost count of how many I sit-ups I had done. Finally Shin stopped and when Kamu tried to do another sit-up he fell back on his back panting hard. My breathing was a little erratic but I did ten more sit ups to prove my point before jumping back up to my feet. "What's next Iruka-sensei?" I asked smiling, and lightly panting.

The look on everyone's face was priceless. Shin was sitting on the ground slightly panting, not looking at me (at least I don't think he was, you can't really tell with those little black Aburame glasses). Kamu was still flat on his back trying to catch his breath. I liked Iruka's face the best though. He probably didn't expect me to even do the exercise since I've never participated in the past. The rest of the class was looking back and forth between me and the two boys.

When Iruka-sensei got over his shock he quickly tried to compose himself, "Alright seeing as everyone did so well, we will break early for lunch. But before you go please come tell me you're score."

Everyone lined up. I noticed Kamu was still on the ground so I decided to walk over to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was still a little erratic. "Oi Kamu-san, are you alright?" I asked. When he didn't answer I grabbed my water from my bag nearby and handed it to him. "I'm Uzumaki Kaori by the way. You're really strong you know? I didn't expect anyone to do so well the first try." He still didn't answer me and he didn't take the water.

"_How rude."_ I thought and poured some of the water of his head. That got a response. He instantly shot up and started yelling.

"Heyy! What'd you do that for?!?!?" he yelled wiping his face off with his sleeve.

"Gomen, but you wouldn't answer me. We need to go tell Iruka our score. How high did you go?" I asked him smiling and trying not to laugh and trying not to sound like a total bitch. My goal for this year was to make friends and Kiba was one of the few who weren't so bad last year. He and Naruto actually seemed to be friendly rivals But because of the whole 'boys/girls have cooties' thing, it felt weird joining them in their pranks.

Kamu glared at me but took my hand when I extended it to him to help him up. He also took a swig of my water before answering. "196. I was aiming for 200." he said.

"Sure it was…, and if Shin had kept going you would have stopped?" I asked giving him a sly look as I took my water back from him and took a drink. He just stuck up his nose and made an 'hn' noise. I laughed.

"Alright you two, what were your scores?" Iruka-sensei suddenly asked.

"50 pushups and 196 sit-ups." Kamu said.

"68 pushups and I lost count of how many sit-ups. Just put 200 I guess." I said bored. Iruka couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. I chuckled and Kamu ran off.

Iruka was about to leave as well but I needed to talk to him. "Iruka-sensei. Could you wait a minute?" I asked as polite as I could. He stopped and turned to me.

"I know I probably should have said something to you earlier but thank you for everything you did for us that night with Mizuki. I can never thank you enough for passing Naruto that night as well." I said while bowing.

"D-did Naruto tell you…" Iruka started but I cut him off.

"I was there that night. I was the reason you got there before Mizuki. I stayed hidden so I could back up Naruto if needed. But it was his battle, not mine." I said straightening back up. "Truth be told I had had suspicions that one of us were… well you know. You guys really made sure to hide almost all info on demons and Jinchuuriki, I could never be sure." I laughed, but then stopped and sighed "I honestly wish it was me instead of Naruto…"

"K-Kaori, I would have passed you too if I had known. I always suspected that you were holding back, but I never…" Iruka started.

"What are you sorry for? You pull us up to the surface before we could drown. I'm just going to wait to graduate with this class so I won't cause any problems for the Hokage as far as assigning teams." I said smiling as I looked over at the other kids in my class out on the school grounds. "I'd better go, I'm starving! See ya, Iruka-sensei and thanks again!" I called as I ran off.

* * *

After talking with Iruka-sensei, things returned to normal. Kamu and I had started a steady friendship, but it was mainly based on rivalry. Just like Naruto-oto and Kamu's cousin Kiba, he always thought he had to be the best and anyone better than him was a rival. So Shin, who was usually his equal, just more popular among the fan girls, was also dragged into the rivalry.

We weren't best friends, but we acknowledged each others existence, and that was the closest I've ever gotten to anyone besides Naruto. It was kind of nice, to have someone to talk to, even if it was just a pointless yelling match with Kamu or the discussion of beginner training techniques with Shin.

I still ate alone though, which is what I am doing now. I'm eating in our tree, watching Kamu kick butt at kickball… again. Still, it's fun for me. Maybe even by the end of the month I'll ask to play myself. I was broken out of my thoughts by yelling. I looked down to see the group that _was_ playing kickball around the side of the school building.

"Ok, now I'm curious." I said to myself as I jumped down from the tree.

"Hey Kamu, what's going on?" I asked as I reached the group. Kamu turned to me sheepishly rubbing the back of his hand.

"Well…." He said.

"The dumb ass kicked the ball onto the roof." Shin said as he stepped out of the shadow of the building.

"The teachers are all at an important meeting, so we can't get them to help. I guess the game is over." A kid said.

"Who said it's over? I'll just go get the ball." I said as I shrugged and stepped a few feet back away from the group to a clear area near the wall.

"Yea right. That's at least a 30ft wall. There's no way you could run up that." Kamu said.

I just smirked at him as I channeled my chakra to my feet without a hand sign. And I was off. I mastered wall walking around the time I talked to Iruka-sensei. That was a month ago. So this was pretty easy. I slowly walked up that wall for 'dramatic effect'. I also stopped halfway up the wall and turned to look at everyone down on the ground.

"You guy's all look pretty stupid with you're big mouths all hung open like that!" I called out giggling. The guys quickly closed their mouths and I continued up the wall to get the ball. I found the ball on the roof and then I got an idea. I walked over to the ledge and held the ball over my head to show I had it. A few kids cheered. I smirked and then I jumped.

I jumped off the 30ft wall. A heard a few girls scream but I landed with ease in the center of the crowd on one knee. I stood up and smiled. No one said anything, they just stared at me. Suddenly we all heard clapping.

We all turned to see Iruka-sensei and three other Chuunin teachers standing behind them clapping.

"Well done. Who taught you that Kaori?" Kamizuki Izumo, one of the teachers, said.

"No one, I taught myself. I started training for wall walking a few days after Iruka-sensei passed Naruto-oto. I mastered it a month ago. I'm working on water walking now. I should have that mastered pretty soon too." I explained. I tossed the ball to Kamu who caught it. Everyone took that as their dismissal and left, leaving me and the teachers.

"Well I think that decides it Iruka." Hagane Kotetsu said.

"Hai… Kaori, please come with us." Iruka said.

"Can I ask where we're going?" I asked as I walked up the group and we turned to leave.

"To see the Hokage." Iruka-sensei said as he jumped off with us right behind him. My eyes widened at that. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ was all I could think as we jumped from building to building.

**

* * *

**

Ok I'll end it here.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK??? IDEAS? REVIEWS???? **

**Tell me!!!! XD click the green button. **

**Even if you just say 'review' I'll know its worth writing this.**


	5. Ch5: Substitute?

**Uzumaki Kaori**

Ch5: Substitute?

"Come in." I heard the Third Hokage say. None of the Chuunin teachers with me had given any hints as to what we were doing here. All I could keep thinking was that either I did something wrong or something had happened to Naruto. Neither option was appealing to me.

"Hello Hokage-sama. We brought Uzumaki Kaori with us. She just gave us quite a little show at the academy and we feel it only proves our point even further." Iruka-sensei said as we all bowed in acknowledgement to the Hokage.

Everyone turned to me, waiting for me to say something.

I panicked. "Nani? I-I was just showing off. You know? Putting on a show. Gomen if I caused a disturbance or something. I was just trying to have some fun…" I started to try and explain.

"Kaori, you're not in trouble. I do, however, wish to know what you are talking about." The Hokage said. From what I could tell, he wasn't lying and I relaxed. I didn't know the Hokage too well, but he certainly seemed like a nice, fair, old man. Like the nice grandfather you only see once every few months.

"Hai. Some kids were playing kickball and Inuzuka Kamu kicked the ball onto the roof. Since the teachers were in a meeting I went and got it. Then I jumped off the roof with the ball." I explained.

"Wait, you went and got it?"

"Hai. She used her chakra to scale the wall without using her hands or even using a hand sign to build her chakra." Kamizuki Izumo explained for me.

"Then she jumped back down and landed on her feet, or knee I guess." Hagane Kotetsu finished. I just blushed at their compliments and rubbed the back of my head (like Naruto does).

I guess the Hokage took that as my reassurance that it was the truth, because he folded his hands in front of his face with his elbows on his desk. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I would have thought I was in trouble if it weren't for the smile on his face.

"Alright I'll grant you request Iruka, but there will be conditions that I will later discuss. For right now, Kaori I have something to ask you…" Sarutobi said.

I stood up straight and put my hands at my side. "Hai?" I asked.

"Calm down child. What do you know of Naruto's mission?" He asked me.

I loosened up and smiled. "I know whatever Naruto knew before he left. Team 7 is escorting some rude, old, drunken bridge builder to the land of Waves. It's a C-rank mission. They are supposed to protect the man from robbers and such. Pretty simple mission I guess, unless you count on Naruto probably being the biggest threat to the man..." I shrugged.

"Well it turned out it's not as simple as we had originally thought. Tazuna-san, the bridge builder, is being targeted by Gatuo, a powerful and ruthless leader in the Land of Waves. He has hired Momochi Zabuza, a…" The Third started but I cut him off.

"Momochi Zabuza, also know as Demon of the Mist. An S-ranked rouge ninja and part of the now dispersed Mist 7 Swordsmen." I said a little shaken. "Are you saying that they will have to fight him?! That's not possible! Those requirements would make this an A-ranked mission, maybe higher!" I almost yelled.

"I know, but Kakashi has said that Naruto, along with the rest of the team, has refused to drop the mission and are determined to see it through. Though Kakashi was injured in the first battle with Zabuza, he stated in his report that if it were not for Naruto and Sasuke's quick thinking and teamwork, he would be dead. I don't like it, but I think they can handle it. It would take a week for me to send reinforcements anyways. As of right now they are resting up and training in the Land of Waves while the client finishes the bridge." The Third explained.

I closed my eyes and processed the information I had been given. "Alright…" I said and opened my eyes, "I believe in my oto and if you say him and his teammates were working together then I don't doubt they can handle this mission. It's a funny thing with Naruto. If you believe in him, he'll find a way to pull through. And if you don't believe, he'll go through hell and back to prove you wrong." I said with a smile.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But Kaori, how do you know all of that? You shouldn't have access to a bingo book." Iruka-sensei asked suspiciously.

"Ummm, well… there's actually an outdated one in the Konoha Library. It's from about 3 years ago, but most of the criminals in it are still active." I blushed.

"You go to the library?" Iruka asked out of shock.

I just laughed & pretended to look offended. "Where do you think I get the scrolls for my training? I might be Naruto's twin but we're really not that much alike." Iruka just chuckled, along with Sarutobi.

"But Hokage-sama," I asked, "why are you telling me this? As far as I know, you don't have a personal meeting with a ninja's family members just to tell them the mission had gotten harder…" I smirked.

"Iruka was right. You are smarter than you let on." The Third smirked back.

"I'm no Nara Shikamaru, but I'm no dumb blonde." I confessed, smirking even more, and putting my hands on my hips.

"Nara? I wouldn't have thought… how did you? Sigh…, I see. You are right, though. Do you know why you're teachers were in that meeting?" he laughed.

"No but I know you're about to tell me." I said in fake innocence.

"They were actually discussing what to do about you. It's been obvious over the last few months that you're skill level is above that of an academy student. One of the topics they were discussing was why you so suddenly appear so skilled." He stated. I picked up on the question in his voice though.

"They're afraid it has something to do with Naruto, the Kyuubi, and the scroll." I accused in a bland tone. No one in the room moved and I glanced back at Iruka and the other two's neutral faces before continuing. "Well they're wrong. I've been one of the best in class since day one. When I'm not bailing Naruto out of trouble, I'm training alone in the woods. I only held back so me and Naruto would graduate together and possibly be on the same team. I know family members on the same team is usually a bad thing, but I figured me and Naruto are a little different than normal family members." I explained, but then I laughed, "We weren't expecting the whole 'Mizuki-betrays-the-village' fiasco and Naruto becoming a Genin by stealing a scroll. Kind of ironic…, but we'll take it."

"Yes well, as you stated before, you two aren't normal circumstances." Sarutobi muttered under his breath. "It is obvious through you're actions that you should have passed the exam. While I cannot put you on a team due to the lack of students or give you a proper sensei, I can make you a ninja of the village. You could do the basic D-rank missions like every other Genin does, just solo, and if I need someone to fill in on a team while someone is injured… or worse, I will assign you to that team." The Third tried to explain.

"So basically I'm a backup ninja for the Genin Teams? And you'll give me all the jobs that no one wants to do or the easy jobs that can be carried out solo?" I asked.

"You will get paid and treated just like any other Genin and if I feel a 5 man Genin team would be better to send on a mission, like say an escort mission, I would ask you to join that team. This arrangement, of course, would only be until you graduate at the end of this year with your classmates. After that you would be put on a normal Genin team with a sensei."

"Wait, I'd still have to attend the academy?" I moaned.

Sarutobi laughed, "It would help you get to know you're possible future teammates. I also see no reason why you cannot attend classes. Unless you are assigned a mission or temporarily assigned to a team, you should be able to attend you're classes like a normal student. Everyone needs a refresher on the basics every once in a while. Enjoy you're time as a normal kid in school and try having fun." The Third said.

"We stopped being normal kids the day we were born." I murmured darkly, glaring at the floor. Naruto and I were never aloud to play with the other kids in their games (because their parents told them not to) and no one wished to be friends with the drop out and the freak who everyone hates. I don't blame them though. Fear is a powerful thing, it's not our fault people are so weak that they are blind.

"Well…, doing this job would actually require you to work with many different ninja instead of just your 3 teammates." The Third continued, trying to change the subject, "Especially if you were to fill in on a team for an injured comrade. You'll have to learn to get along with a lot of different people and be able to trust them with your life, never mind make them trust you with theirs."

I shook my head yes in understanding. We went through the necessary paperwork right there in his office with Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu as witnesses to the process. After that, I was given a black leaf ninja headband.

"I now pronounce Uzumaki Kaori an official ninja for the Land of Fire." The Third stated. "Well done child. You're classes for today should be over, so you can just go home. Naruto should be back in a week. I won't tell him of you're graduation. I'll leave that to you." He smiled at me.

"Hai! Arigato Hokage-sama!" I said bowing in respect and then turned to Iruka and the others, "Arigato everyone." I bowed again then ran from the Kage Tower.


	6. Ch6: Awakened

_"thinking..."_

_"Kaori thought speak"_

**"Naruto thought speak:**

**"Voices in head/demon voices"**

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Kaori

"_Hai! Arigato Hokage-sama!" I said bowing in respect and then turned to Iruka and the others, "Arigato everyone." I bowed again then ran from the Kage Tower_

Ch6: Awakened

I can't remember the last time I was this happy. My feet seemed to know where I was going before my mind did. I looked up and realized I was almost at my clearing. I still need a name for it. _"I did it. WE did it. We're both ninja." _I thought as I saw the trees starting to part more.

I reached into my bag and took out my headband while I ran. I decided that I would wear it

"_Naruto, hurry back. I can't wait to…"_-ack!" I thought when I suddenly felt a great pain growing in my chest.

I collapsed in the middle of my clearing. I could barely breathe. The pain was spreading throughout my body. _"My chakra, it hurts!" _My head felt like I was being hit with a hammer repeatedly. Something was wrong. It felt like my lungs were being ripped out of my chest. My entire body was on fire. And it just kept getting worse.

"_What's going on? A genjutsu? No. I didn't sense anyone around, and they would have attacked me by now anyway, I can barely move as it is. Something's wrong with me, I'm seeing red."_ I closed my red clouded eyes. A blurry image of Naruto flashed through my head. But the image was different. He was crouched over and looked like he'd been through hell. There was red swirling all around him, making the image blurry. _"Naruto! Something's wrong with him. I can feel it."_

"_**He killed him. He KILLED SASUKE!!! He'll pay for this! I'm going to kill him!"**_I heard in my head. _"NARUTO?! That's Naruto's voice! What's going on?! I can hear his thoughts? I can feel his anger, but something's not right. I feel another presence. But what…?"_ I thought confused and opened my eyes. The pain was getting worse and spreading. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I clutched my pendant in my right hand and my head in my left. I suddenly dropped my necklace. It had burned me. The necklace had burned my hand. _"W-wha?"_

My breathing was coming in short gasps and I could barely move I was in so much pain. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse the pain escalated to a new level. My vision was still blurry, but when I did open my eyes I could barely see my nails had grown longer, making my hands almost resembling claws. I could feel something pushing in my mouth. My canines were growing, pushing against my other teeth. _What's going on? What's happening to me?!"_

I closed my eyes again, but this time a pair of red, demonic eyes flashed through my head. _"The Kyuubi…! Naruto! Is this the Kyuubi's power I feel? Is the connection we have with each other because if the demon?! Naruto, if I'm felling this much pain… What have you done?! Has the seal broken?!" _I though in panic.

"_Calm down, Kaori, Naruto needs you. You're no use if you panic."_ I though trying to calm down and think through the pain. I tried to speak to Naruto the same way he was doing to me. His shouts of anger were echoing in my head like back round noise. Only adding to my headache.

"_Naruto, if you can hear me, answer me! You need to calm down and get control of yourself! You could release the Kyuubi if you let you're anger control you! Naruto? NARUTO ANSWER ME!!!!__" _I yelled in my head. The pain in my body wasn't getting any better, but it had stopped getting worse. That was a positive at least.

"**He hasn't broken the seal. If he had, he'd be dead. The brat just loosened it and released nothing but a fraction of the Kyuubi's true power, and in turn awakened me from my sleep." **A dark, feminine voice said in my head. **"You can feel it can't you? Even through the pain in you're pitiful human body, you can feel the power building in you and in you're brother. You two are connected in ways you could not possibly begin to understand."**

"_What? Who are you?!"_I thought shakily in shock. _"What the HELL is going on around here?!?!"_

"**Unfortunately you're brother is too driven by his own pitiful anger to hear you. Is this really the first comrade he's lost to the cold world you humans have made? And he calls himself a shinobi."** the voice said in disgust.** "If he receives another emotional shock, like maybe the death of another one of his weakling friends, he might be able to hear you. So by all means, keep yelling you're head off, just don't disturb me…"**I heard as I felt the voice retreat from my mind.

"_What was that?! Who was that?!? How did they talk to me? Why would they help me…? Ack! The pain is increasing again. __Naruto! Naruto, listen to me! It's Kaori! Naruto, you have to listen to me, please! I hear you! I'm seeing what you're seeing! Naruto! You have to calm down and listen to me! DAMN IT, NARUTO, GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!"_I shouted as loud as I could in my head. It was no use. All his emotions were screaming and making everything sound like a loud roar in the background. There was no way he would be able to hear me, through it all. Heck I couldn't even hear myself, never mind his individual thoughts.

"_**No way. It's him! The weird guy who helped me in the woods?!"**_I heard Naruto's voice clearly in my head. I saw an image of a person smiling in a pink dress, kneeling in the woods with a basket full of herbs. Then I saw another flash off an image of the same guy in what I could only guess to be his fighting uniform. He was standing with his arms at his side. He looked badly beaten and injured. His eyes looked sad and empty. I almost felt bad for the guy. The look of defeat in his eyes was truly sad and even if I didn't know him, he didn't seem like a bad person. He was a poor guy wishing to die.

But I couldn't think of the guy in the images now. Naruto's anger had lessened because of him and the noise in our heads was softer. I pushed away all thought of the guy and took my chance.

"_Naruto-oto, you Baka! Get A GRIP! Control you're anger before you kill everyone! PUSH THE KYUUBI'S WILL BACK!"_ I yelled in my head. I could only hope he heard me.

For a long moment there was nothing but the physical pain. And then suddenly, all the pain in my body suddenly stopped and my teeth and 'claws' melted back to my normal hands and teeth. I felt the connection with Naruto break & I was alone again.

Just like that, probably the scariest experience in my life so far was just over in a flash.

"I guess he did it... Naruto you better come back to me." I whispered. I tried to smile but I was too shaken by the whole thing. I took a minute to just lay there on the forest floor before I got up off the ground. I was still in the middle of the clearing at 'my secret spot'. I walked over to the big rock in a daze and sat on it. My body was shaking and I didn't have the physical or mental energy to try to stop.

At first I just sat there for a while hugging my knees to my chest. I didn't think. I COULDN'T think. I just sat there, breathing..., listening to the sounds around me. I'm not sure how much time passed, but when I had finally stopped shaking & managed to somewhat calm myself I started meditating. Though I knew there was no way I would be able to come up with and explanation for what just happened, I just felt the need to meditate and center myself. To sift through the memories of what just occured.

After meditating for a while I felt some sort of tug at my mind. It reminded me of what I had felt that night after Naruto became a ninja, and I openly welcomed it. I could worry about what was happening later, right now I just needed to feel released from the world's problems. I let what ever it was take my mind away to the point that I wasn't even self aware anymore...

I guess I sat their on my rock, 'meditating' for the rest of the day and well into the night because when I opened my eyes the sun was gone and the stars and moon were high in the sky.

I went for a midnight swim to try to calm down more. Water has always helped me relax. I didn't really know what else to do. I didn't feel like training, but I was still to shaken by that experience to go home or even go back to the village.

"It's times like these where I wish I actually had a friend to talk to besides Naruto." I said out loud to no one, taking a small comfort in knowing that no one but the trees could hear me.

* * *


End file.
